carrion_crownfandomcom-20200213-history
Professor Lorrimor's will
“I, Petros Lorrimor, being of sound mind, do hereby commit to this parchment my last will and testament. Let it be known that, with the exception of the specific details below, I leave my home and personal belongings entire to my daughter Kendra. Use them or sell them as you see fit, my child. To Grigoriy Berus, I leave you a legacy, a legacy I know that you have turned away from. However, blood is important. I have found this object, and with it, a copy of the census taken during the regathering of Ustalav, and it shows that indeed your blood is one of the noble lines that founded the nation and pushed the Kellids to the north. Should ever you wish it, should you ever have need of it, these papers and this emblem can prove to the royal court who you are. Even if you never choose to make use of it, you should always have that option. It is the least I can do to repay you for your friendship. To Albert d’Etereux, when last we spoke, you were chasing the echoes of the past. As I promised you, I would look deeper into the core of the problem which worries at your mind. I have conferred with colleges from across the nation, and although I did not complete the research as thoroughly as I would have liked, my valiant friend, I leave for you a name. One Dr. Crowl of Lepidstadt University, he is aware of the research I have completed thus far, and I believe the next step of our investigations. Seek him out, and pick up the research where I left off. Find the source that ales you. To Ashriel Margonis, I return to you the skane of your father. I hope that it does not carry the weight of misfortune which caused it to be held in my hands. It is time for you to take the blade back, and face your fate my old pupil. Mind your lessons, and see what awaits you. To Cinnef Ox, I give you an object that will repay your kindness you showed me. Within this box is something that only you and your Fenny can make use of. I had planned to give this to you in person, but time makes fools of us all. May this perhaps aid you in discovering your past and perhaps where your sister has gone to. “Yet beyond the bequeathing of my personal effects, this document must serve other needs. I have arranged for the reading of this document to be delayed until all principals can be in attendance, for I have more than mere inheritance to apportion. I have two final favors to ask. “To my old friends, I hate to impose upon you all, but there are few others who are capable of appreciating the true significance of what it is I have to ask. As some of you know, I have devoted many of my studies to all manner of evil, that I might know the enemy and inform those better positioned to stand against it. For knowledge of one’s enemy is the surest path to victory over its plans. “And so, over the course of my lifetime, I have seen fit to acquire a significant collection of valuable but dangerous tomes, any one of which in the wrong circumstances could have led to an awkward legal situation. While the majority of these tomes remain safe under lock and key at the Lepidstadt University, I fear that a few I have borrowed remain in a trunk in my Ravengro home. While invaluable for my work in life, in death, I would prefer not to burden my daughter with the darker side of my profession, or worse still, the danger of possessing these tomes herself. As such, I am entrusting my chest of tomes to you, posthumously. I ask that you please deliver the collection to my colleagues at the University of Lepidstadt, who will put them to good use for the betterment of the cause. “Yet before you leave for Lepidstadt, there is the matter of another favor—please delay your journey one month and spend that period of time here in Ravengro to ensure that my daughter is safe and sound. She has no one to count on now that I am gone, and if you would aid her in setting things in order for whatever she desires over the course of this month, you would have my eternal gratitude. From my savings, I have also willed to each of you a sum of one hundred platinum coins. For safekeeping, I have left these funds with Embreth Daramid, one of my most trusted friends in Lepidstadt—she has been instructed to issue this payment upon the safe delivery of the borrowed tomes no sooner than one month after the date of the reading of this will. “I, Petros Lorrimor, hereby sign this will in Ravengro on this fourth day of Calistril, in the year 4711.”